


What You Want

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Series: The Trouble with A-Double [4]
Category: Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: FaceAustin, Fluff, HeelNeville, Implied Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: Neville knows what Austin wants, but he'll be damned if he lets him have it that easily.





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events of Extreme Rules 2017. I really hope their feud doesn't end here, I could write about these two forever.

“Oh come on Neville, just let me try it on at least?” Austin asked in a not quite pleading, but still irritatingly needy tone.

 “Absolutely not.” Neville snapped, Cruiserweight Championship belt clasped tightly in his arms as he looked down disdainfully at Austin from his position straddling the other’s waist. It was a familiar sight to Aries, the way that Neville stalked the halls of whatever stadium they happened to be performing in, clutching that purple belt to his chest as if he feared it would be snatched away from him at any moment. 

 “You can’t hold it forever, you know.”

 “ _Watch me_.” he hissed.

 Austin rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the other man’s exposed thigh, tracing soft circles on the almost deathly pale skin with his thumb. “Forget I said anything.” He sighed, there was no use in arguing the point any further, and the last thing he wanted to do was spoil what little free time the two of them had together before they were back on the road, playing the part of bitter rivals once more.

 “Besides…” he reached up from where he lay propped up on several pillows, in one of the two beds in their hotel room, clothes strewn about on the floor from where they’d been discarded only moments after they checked in following Extreme Rules. He gently grasped Neville’s wrists and guided his hands down, despite his initial protests and look of suspicion, until the belt was pressed against the other’s stomach and his hands wound around his waist to fasten the snaps at the back. “…it looks better on you anyway.”

 Neville’s narrowed eyes relaxed slightly and his scowl was replaced by a contented smirk, seemingly satisfied with the level of flattery Austin had bestowed upon him. He raked his fingers through the other’s hair, pulling him in for a forceful kiss, as if he was keen to reestablish who was really in charge here. The kiss was deep but clumsy, the two of them exhausted from both the trials they had been through that day and the extracurricular activities they had indulged in once they were away from the prying eyes of the fans and their colleagues. 

 As tongues clashed and teeth scraped across already bruised lips, Austin let out a moan of contentment. He may not have the belt, but he had Neville, and although it stung to have to yet again walk away from the ring empty handed, he couldn’t help but smile upon his defeat. As long as Neville was ‘King’, Austin would chase him, challenging and antagonising him at every opportunity. Their constant struggle for dominance had become the one thing that propelled them both forward, that pushed them to work harder and play dirtier. Neither of them could imagine anything better.

 As they broke apart for air, both flushed red and panting, Neville pressed his forehead against Austin’s and closed his eyes, muttering softly. “The day you take this Championship from me is the day I break up with you.” The moment those words escaped his lips, he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other, and upon opening his eyes found his partner wide-eyed and grinning like a Cheshire Cat, only then realising the implications of what he had just said.

 “Are we _dating,_ Neville?” Austin cooed in an infuriatingly sickly-sweet way, tightening his grasp around Neville’s waist and pressing their aching bodies together as he dragged his lips across the other’s jawline. His facial hair scratched and tickled the spot between Neville’s earlobe and jaw where he knew he was particularly sensitive, and he chuckled as the self-proclaimed King struggled in his attempt to break free of his hold. “Are you my _boyfriend?_ ”

 “Don’t twist my words, Aries!” Neville spluttered, trying and failing to push Austin away and suppress the incredibly uncharacteristic laughter that was welling up inside him. “It was a figure of speech!”

 “Mmmm, are you _sure?_ ” Austin smirked as he suddenly flipped the other onto his back and pinned him against the mattress, pressing his whole body against his writhing adversary and preventing any chance he had at escape or retaliation. He buried his face in the crook of Neville’s neck as the other cried out in frustration, and franticly hit the side of his arm in an attempt to tap out and get him to stop torturing his King in such a humiliating way.

 Austin finally relented and came to rest his head against Neville’s heaving chest, his pale counterpart’s breathing slowing and deepening as he gradually composed himself. Peering up at the other, whose face and eyes still burned with frustration and embarrassment, Austin offered him a kind smile and a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I don’t care what we are, Neville.” He murmured, “I’m just grateful to have you.”

 Neville huffed and looked away from him defiantly, “You can’t just make up for every stupid thing you do and say with half-arsed compliments, Aries.”

 Austin smirked, “Why not? It’s served me pretty well so far.” 

 Neville pushed him away and rolled onto his side facing the wall, clearly sulking. Yet he made no attempt to remove Austin’s arm when he slipped it around his waist once more, even going so far as to unfasten the belt and place it down safely on the bedside table so they could lay more comfortably beside each other. In truth, Neville wouldn't have minded if Austin had wanted to label this thing they had as a ‘relationship’, but there was no chance in _hell_ that he would ever admit that fact out loud.

 After all, that would be giving Aries what he wanted, and he couldn’t have that, could he?


End file.
